Daylight
by Resident-chick
Summary: Because In The Daylight, We'll Be On Our Own But Tonight Im Going To Hold You So Close..Shizaya


Here I am waiting,

He fixed up his dress shirt,noticing all the slash and cut marks from the night before that make the material drape off its shrugged it off,it'll happen again tonight..and the next..and of course,the next..

I'll have to leave soon, why am I holdin' on?

He didn't dare didn't even consider sending his sleeping lover some sort of response on if he could knew the damn flea would ruin something before he left on his merry way out the bodyguards apartment.

So he left.

We knew this day would come, we knew it all along.

-.-

"Ah,Shizu-Chan...how nice it is to see you again.."Izaya tensed up as he teased the monster,using his good leg to hoist himself up.

How did it come so fast?

"N-nice to see the monster out for his walk..."The pain that traveled down his neck,over his back and down inbetween his legs felt like poison burning though skin.

Shizuo didn't feel like hurting him anymore than he already managed too the previous night.

This is our last night, but it's late and I'm tryin' not to sleep.

But what's done was trying to suddenly stop was no longer a option on the slip sheet of had to both keep up this reputation,that's what they both agreed on.

'Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away.

Without haste,he pulled out his knives,darting them at Shizuo with twisted intentions of not missing.

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go.

Atleast,that's what Izaya had told himself."Aww!Shizu-chan!Duck~!"The robin chirped,spinning on his heel in the opposite direction.

But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close

'Im getting sick of this...'

'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own.

Shizuo quickly ran after him,snatching himself up a heavy,Shizuo Hewejima proof-as the police called it-stop sign,watching Izaya skip the corner and run down a side street.

But, tonight I need to hold you so close.

"Get back here,flea!"His arms sat on his back,running a few more feet out from the main rode and sent it flying.

Oh whoa,

'Damnit!Bastard got away...'

oh whoa,

'Ill get him for this later...'

oh whoa

'Ah,Shizu-Chan..my dear,dear Shizu-chan..'

Oh whoa

"You're such an idiot!"The informant smirked,seeing the blonde only a few feet away.

oh whoa,

'When will you love me...'

oh whoa

'Oh well.'

U.U

Here I am starring

"Mm...Shizu-chan..."Izaya whimpered.

At your perfection in my arms;

Their sweating,nude bodies still pressed tightly against each like this wasn't a frequent thing for these two,so they soaked up the feeling like greedy childrenShizuo. leaned over,still panting from his climax as Izaya crawled into his arms,his bones feeling no better from the previous night and fighting earlier until Shizuo got older glanced down.

So beautiful...

"What,louse?"He from the act of sex,he never used his full name...it just felt different.

The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out.

"What if..b-by ah..some chance,I screwed up and made a mistake that the humans would notice us?H-how would you feel?"

Somebody slow it down.

Shizuo's eyes widen tiredly at the smaller man in his were just sex-buddies,friends with benefits at the most,and suddenly Shizuo couldn't think.

This is way too hard.

'Cuz I know when the sun comes up

"I guess you'd either be dead,or nothing 'd be out in public together.."Hissed the blonde making Izaya cringe."Oh...fine.."His body slid into the covers,back turned to the oldest Hewejima.

I will leave.

And all Shizuo could hear through the silence of night was weeping from behind.

This is my last glance that will soon be memories

OuO

His head titled back,using his elbow to keep his palm up tightly against his head.

God,he looked so beautiful.

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go.

Sunfilled hair hung over lightly shaded skin that hid brown wooded eyes.A chest filled with scares that lifted and fell with ever impulse of air through larger lungs than his would never leave Shizuo,but Shizuo insisted they keep everything seperate.

But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close.

He never had time except in the early hours of the morning to watch his monster sleep.

His and only hi-

'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own.

"Mm.."Shizuo stirred,eyebrows furrowing in discomfort as a vibration could be heard from his jeans.

But, tonight I need to hold you so close.

Before Izaya had time to process,he quickly laid back down with closed eyes while Shizuo stretched out his large over to silence the device,he put it up to his ear.

Oh whoa,

"Yeah...Yeah I know Tom im sorry,I'll be do-well tell her to stop!"

Oh whoa,

Here he goes again..

Oh whoa

"Yeah I said!Calm down,she's an assassin not a lion...well yeah...just-shh!Ill be down in a minute.."And with that he shut the phone off,discarding it away.

Oh whoa,

Shizuo started getting dressed,a famished expression on his face for a crave of a certain flea that as of this moment,he couldn't he shrugged it off and finished tucking his glasses behind his ears.

Oh whoa.

"Shizu-chaaaaaan...come back to beeeeed..."Came Izaya in a once couldn't this bastard just stay in bed with him and relax?!

Oh whoa.

Shizuo didn't respond,just simply got his things and left.

YvY

"Izaaaaaayaaaaaa!"

I never wanted to stop.

Another day,another fight...everything's always the damn same for these two!Why can't Shizu-chan just stop and leave him alone?!Its not like Izaya didn't know that he didn't mean it already..

Because I don't want to start all over.

"Shizu-chan!Don't be so rough!Save that for the bedroo-woah!"Izaya barley had time to dodge another swing of his metal pole.

Start all over.

"W-what the hell did you say?!"Shizuo was he?Crazy?!Saying shit like that in public wasn't part of their deal!Damn flea...he needed him to stop.

I was afraid of the dark.

"Oh please,don't act like you don't know!"

But now it's all that I want

"Shut your lying mouth,you idiot!You're sick if you think I'd do anything like that with you!"His arms ripped another sign up,sending it flying to Izaya.

All that I want, all that I want

'Fuck.'

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go.

"Ah!"His balance was lost easily as the rim of the red and blue stop sign scrapped against his chest and into the wall.

But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close

'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own

His eyes kept tight,afraid to open them like never as Shizuo stepped closer like nothing had changed since the day the met.

But, tonight I need to hold you so close.

'Shit...'

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

"Eeh!?"Izaya screeched at the top of his lungs when Shizuo slammed the end of his choice of weaponry a few inches away from the robin haired man.

But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close.

Each step felt like an eternity dragging on until Izaya could describe every crack and curl in the monsters dress ,something reached over his hood and yanked him up.

'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own

Izaya dangled by his feet,trying his best to get back down."Shizu-chan,you better put me down before I stab you in your neck.."He pushed his head against his blonde."Hey,what're doing?!"

But, tonight I need to hold you so close

"Oh?Im just telling our general audience what we like to do after the show~"

Oh whoa.

Shizuo lifted him up by his throat now,pulling his fist back.

Oh whoa.

"Why you little-"

Oh whoa

For once,Izaya was truly afraid of what type of pain he was in for.

Oh woah

"No!Please don't!S-Shizu-chan please!"

Oh whoa,

At command,he stopped his fist mid-way."What the hell did you say,you nusense?!"

oh whoa

He took that slight opportunity to brush his switchblade against his cheek fast,leaving red scares temperarly.

Oh whoa, (yeah)

Izaya fell perfectly on his feet,quickly regaining his balance and standing on the other hand groaned in pain.

oh whoa, (yeah)

"Ah,I told you to drop me fool."The informant giggled,picking the sharp blade from the floor.

oh whoa (yeah) (yeah)

As he starred up at the meek man,Shizuo couldn't help but sense something bad about to happen.

Oh whoa, (yeah hey)

As people starred at the two "rivals",more and more started surrounding leg slid on each side of the blondes hips,straddling him into place with one hand pulling up his bowtie.

oh whoa,

Don't do it... he glared up at him before Izaya leaned over,kissing him as people cheered,some making gagging noises and apparently,the faintness of a certain yaoi-loving Shizuo knew though..

Oh woah

He could care less who saw...


End file.
